


Flash Fics Set 1

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Prompt responses based on theWeekend Writing Marathonflash fic prompts





	1. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these will have the prompts and tags in the author's note at the top of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ When you followed the rose petals they led you to the kitchen, the table had a bottle of whiskey, your favorite take out, and a gift card to your favorite tattoo shop.
> 
>  _Tags:_ Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek

Stiles’ POV

It’s not his birthday, it’s not an important date that he can think of, so he’s not sure what’s with the rose petals he could see on the floor. Standing, he decided to follow it. When he followed the rose petals they led him to the kitchen, the table had a bottle of whiskey, his favorite take out, and a gift shop to his favorite tattoo shop. Well that’s interesting.

“What’s all this about?” he asks without turning towards his wolf as he hears the soft padding.

“Ten years ago today you came back and helped straighten out the mess that was our two packs,” Derek replies, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck.

Turning, he grins at his husband, “Someone had to, you two couldn’t communicate if your lives depended on it.”

Laughing, Derek nips his lower lip playfully, “We weren’t that bad.”

It’s his turn to laugh, nuzzling along his lover’s jaw before pressing a gentle kiss just below the ear. “Wanna bet?”

Instead of replying, his husband asks, “Do you know what sort of tattoo you’re going to get?” Arms wrapping around his waist and pulling them closer together.

He thinks about it for a moment before replying, “Yeah, that rune I’ve been debating about for the last few months.”

After thinking about it for a long moment, Derek nods in agreement, “That’d be good. Our packs haven’t needed a lot of protection since we put an end to the hellmouth tree, but it never hurts to have a little back up plan.”

“A backup plan? Please, I have like ten, mostly all variation on the same plan depending on who's going to decide not to listen to what the original plan is and thus cause mayhem.” He retorts, an odd combination of playful and serious. The packs have gotten a lot better as they grew up, but there are still times he remembers the early years and the chaos. Still, he wouldn’t trade what he has now for a totally different then. How’s that phrase go ‘strength in adversity’, it’s definitely a hard lesson to learn.

Shaking his head slightly, he nips at Derek’s ear lobe, murmuring suggestively, “Well then, we should definitely celebrate. Then celebrate again with everyone else in a more publically allowed method.”

Laughter fills the air once more as he finds himself easily being lifted up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	2. BrOPT Eve Moneypenny & Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ You get into your car one morning only to have your GPS inform you that it forgot all directions and needs your help remembering them.
> 
>  _Tags:_ Eve Moneypenny  & Q, friendship
> 
> The tumblr version for anyone who might want to reblog it [This Kind of Help](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/159029781248/this-kind-of-help)

Those who work in MI6 know that friendships can be a dangerous thing. What most of the branch doesn’t know is the fact Q and Eve have been friends far longer than either has worked for the branch.

When they first got back in touch with each other after years of only talking through email, they had laughed their arses off at the fact both of them were hired in. Of course Q had started off in MI5 and still had his insane partner from those days, but that doesn’t change the fact that they were friends long before the Wildcard entered the picture.

Of course, neither of them advertises the fact that they were friends before Five, military service, and Six. That’s for them to know and everyone to wish they did. Q’s pretty sure Jim knows, because his other best friend makes it a habit of knowing things.

So when he runs into a situation where he needs backup he can trust, there really is one person to ask considering the situation.

“Care to help me raise some hell?” he asks Eve with an arch of one dark brow.

“Where are we raising it?” she asks in response, standing with a fluidity he is sure most people forget about. He might tease her about only leaving field work after being forced to, but he knows she is reliable.

“Oh you know, some idiots who are pissing me off,” he answers with an almost playful smirk.

“Which one?” She asks bluntly when they reach the elevator.

“Wildcard of course, I would have just fetched the other two, but I am salvaging this mess and that requires back up I can trust,” he tells her as he offers one of his specialized ear pieces. Currently the only other person to have one is Jim.

“Well then, let’s go raise hell,” she declares with a smirk of her own. “I can assume you have equipment for both of us since you bypassed the armory?”

“Oh yes, some of my newer toys that I am not letting Bond or Trevelyan anywhere by.” He answers with a snort. “Jim, maybe, depending on which mood of his I am dealing with. I’ve tested them.”

Her grin could easily be compared to that of a shark.

When they get to the car, and turn it on, the GPS kicks on, but the voice says something he’s definitely not used to, “All data forgotten, please assist in reloading data.”

It leaves both of them laughing for a long moment before he punches in his access code to restart the program and download the information needed.

“Have that problem often hacker?” she asks with a snicker.

“Not really no, but I forgot I wiped it last time I used the car because there is no reason to let folks know where I am going,” he sasses back.

“You didn’t just ask for my help because of the driving did you?” she queries with quick glance at him since he let her take the wheel.

“Nope,” he retorts, “remember who used Bond’s car last time to fetch their property.”

She just laughs turning it on and shoving it in gear, a moment later they are racing from the building.

He quickly inserts the information they need so she knows where to go. As he does so he wonders what the rest of Six would think if they knew that she had taught him to drive when they were teenagers.

“I see why you picked this car,” she remarks once the destination pops up.

“Well you know, _toys_.” He hums in response.

“What’s the plan?” she questions as they get closer to their destination.

“Put bullets in heads, salvage the operation as much as possible, pull a vanishing act.”

She just nods as they pull into the road in front of where they need to be, surprisingly there is no one in sight but that’s perfectly fine. it will give them a chance to gear up before they head in. Well. It will give her a chance to gear up. He has a tendency to never take his gear off, even if he probably should when he’s actually in the building.

Just a few short minutes later, he watches as she strides through the building with him, easily picking off targets with an ease that would probably surprise Bond if he ever actually saw Eve when she’s in her element. She might be good with a sniper rifle, but she is so much better with her hand guns, and there is no one else in Six besides Jim that he’d ever ask for this sort of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	3. Stiles Stilinski - Hummingbirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Everywhere you go you keep seeing hummingbirds. You think it is the beautiful weather to thank for the tiny creatures appearance. Until they follow you into your home that night.
> 
>  **Tags** Magic

Stiles’ POV  
The first time he sees a hummingbird, he smiles as he climbs into the jeep, he likes hummingbirds. They’re little balls of flying energy, always on the go and reminding him of himself.

The second time he sees a hummingbird, it’s a different colored one that almost seems like it is dancing in the wind. He is getting ready to walk into the grocery store so he can do some shopping.

The third time he actually sees two of them, and they buzz around his head for almost ten minutes before flying away when his dad pulls up in the cruiser. It leaves him wondering why there are so many hummingbirds around, it totally has to be the weather.

The fourth time he is actually surrounded by a small flock of hummingbirds, with the two biggest land on his shoulders before buzzing around his head again. They all fly away when Scott comes looping over to ask him about maybe having a pack meeting, although the way Scott says pack makes him roll his eyes.

The fifth, sixth, and seventh  times the hummingbirds appear, they disappear just as fast. Though he doesn’t know why. They are around him or why they keep disappearing. What is up with the  hummingbirds? Is there something in the weather?

The eight time it happens is the night before the summer solstice. He’s heading into his house in order get some sleep so he can get up early the next morning as Shale invited him to the Summer Court for the celebrations. It will be his first time going to a fae event. He’s a bit on the nervous side. He almost wishes he could take someone with him, but as he hasn’t told anyone except Derek and his dad that he’s not quite human, well that’s not happening. He’s pretty sure that Jackson has realized it after the little stunt during the game where he told Jackson he had free will and wasn’t bound by anyone else, but Jackson’s been avoiding him. No shock there.

As he steps through his front door three of the hummingbirds dart in ahead of him. A moment later several more are at the screen door wanting in. They don’t attack anything just buzz around like pixies on crack. Wait, are they regular hummingbirds or something else?

Frowning, he tries remembering what his mom’s journals say about creating spells? When he doesn’t know the words to the spell, he can cast it by force of will? He’s pretty sure that’s it. So what sort of spell should he use for these hummingbirds? Something that allows him to understand what they are saying. Actually, he smiles as he has a sudden idea, a spell that will allow him to understand all language no matter what language he hears would be good one.

Closing his eyes, he tries to ignore the hummingbirds as he focuses on casting the spell, willing it to be. He wants to understand whenever someone speaks, whatever he is reading, and be able to respond in the same method. He’d like the spell to last at least the next year so he can research a more long term spell. It’s hard to keep his focus because of the buzzing of the birds, so instead of trying to drown them out, he focuses on the noises they make.

A moment later he’s bombarded by many little voices, speaking rapidly and high pitched. Each one has something to say and all of them seem to want to be acknowledged in some manner.

As he opens his eyes, he smiles and realizes that these hummingbirds are not quite magical, but they are not quite normal either.

“You feel familiar,” the one lightly perched on his shoulder declares. “I don’t think I know you, but I should.”

“He feels like the Lady who used to feed our family.” Another declares as it dances around his head.

It makes him frown again, trying to decide who they meant. Could it be his mom? She used to keep a garden and bird feeders, but the bird feeders were eventually taken down and the garden removed.

“Are you going to feed us?” One of the small ones demands, buzzing right in front of his nose.

“Ummm, maybe? Let me go look up what I would need to feed you, if I have it I will.” He answers hesitantly.

“Our flock can be very helpful if you’re good to us. We have great eyesight and decent hearing, we make wonderful alarms.” The one on his shoulder informs him. “Our parents’ parents flock used to be the messenger for a fae woman but she vanished.”

His mom, he realizes, it was his mom, he wasn’t wrong.

“Let me go upstairs so I can check to see what to give you guys to eat, if I have what you eat here, I’ll get it for you,” he tells the hummingbirds.

The one stays perched on his shoulder but the rest find other spots around the living room to perch or buzz as he heads towards the stairs. A few minutes later he has his answer about whether he can feed them or not and heads back downstairs to do so. He’ll think about the hummingbirds later, after tomorrow and the solstice celebration.


End file.
